Historically, network device configuration has been a manual and lengthy process. An administrator had to physically connect a cable to the device to configure it while being next to the device. This has been especially true for those devices that need Shortest Path Bridging configuration. Although, various systems have been built to enable automatic configuration of network devices as those devices are connected to the network (e.g., automatic Internet Protocol Configuration), currently available systems do not have the ability to automatically configure certain parameters for devices in a Shortest Path Bridging Media Access Control (“SPBM”) network.